What You Need, I've Got
by lettersinthesky
Summary: Booth/Sweets. SLASH. First dates are always just so amazing. Parts 2/2 complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Go on a date with me."

"What?!" Choked a rather flustered looking Sweets. The boy had been watching Agent Booth pace back and forth in front of his desk for the past 15 minutes. The sniper stormed in and slammed the door, declaring he had a major problem…or something.

He had refused to say anything, stopping any interjections from the doctor with a flick of his wrist, trying to sort out just how he was going to lay this thing out. And when all those cheesy movie scenes came flashing into his head, he cursed, realizing he never needed suave words before, the ones he wanted usually came to him.

He turned his head and stared intensely at Sweets, taking in his angelic features and his most beautiful asset, those lips. Those lips should have a warrant to be used in public. Or kept hidden away in an art collectors palace, someone who would really appreciate just how beautiful the doctor was, and keep him all to himself, and only let others see him when they try to master the exact features on a canvas so that his beauty will be treasured for years to come.

_Oh god,_ thought Booth, _I got it bad_.

Finally, he sat down and stared calmly at Sweets, refusing to let him speak, enjoying how the tint in his cheeks grew darker by the minute. And then he finally got it, and puked out this brilliant line; "Go on a date with me."

Not a question, not a request, not a statement. A command. And honestly if he would've _asked _the answer would have probably been 'no'.

So, Sweets fought the urge to smile, leaned back in his chair, and tried to act calm. When really, on the inside, he was fuh-reaking out. He tried to remove the childish chant going on in his head, "He likes me, he likes me, he really, really likes me!"

And without a second thought, he nodded his head and said, "Okay."

Booth stared at him for a second, "Okay?"

Sweets nodded his head again, "Yeah, I'll go on a date with you."

A smug smile crept its way up Booths face, "Okay," He repeated walking out of Sweets' office.


	2. Chapter 2

To explain the cheesiness of this overdue chapter...I was listening to _"When I Look At You"_ by Miley Cyrus.

I hate myself for liking that song and I won't admit that I do like it to anyone other than you guys!!!

**_SO DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE!_**

But..._"The Last Song"_ is going to be **SUCH** a good movie.

_**JUST SAYIN'.**_

Enjoy, guys!

* * *

After that day, Sweets was…let's say…a little shy around Booth. Nothing extreme though, nothing like running into the nearest empty room when spotting a glimpse of dark hair or a suit jacket, or bringing his lunch to work so he wouldn't have to leave his office, or turning off the lights whenever anyone walked by so they thought he wasn't in yet…No…nothing like that.

So, let's just say it took the incredibly, totally _non_-avoidant boy by surprise when Booth slipped into his office after the Jeffersonian had closed and everyone was gone, with a basket and a bottle of Coke in hand.

In Lances mind, his avoiding techniques were absolutely brilliant. But in Booths mind, the boy could _**not **_have been more obvious. Partly because whenever he saw him, he let out a little squeak of surprise. At first Seeley thought it was cute, then he put it off to the boy being nervous, then he really started to worry if the doctor didn't want to go on a date with him…which was_ preposterous_! So he decided, that this whole date should go down in a place where they are both comfortable. More so his seemingly reluctant party, than himself.

But it wasn't that Sweets didn't want to see Booth, it was just…how does someone act around person who has asked you out and has displayed their interest? And it was _still _a mystery as to why the detective even asked him out…he thought his charm was limited to eccentric girls and mothers.

"Um…hello," mumbled the shrinking form behind the desk…I mean…Sweets. "What's all this?" Stumbled out of his mouth next.

"Well," huffed Booth, setting down his items on the desk and proceeding to take out two foot long sandwiches wrapped in saran wrap , a tupperware container filled with salad, and another filled with cookies and brownies. "I decided to bring the date to you. Since I doubt you would peep out of the shadows long enough to go out to a restaurant with me."

Sweets just stared at the muscular back in confusion. Booth turned back around and hopped on the desk, patting the spot next to him. "Come sit," and slowly Lance did.

*

They ate in moderate silence, much to Booths dismay.

The sniper tried to start a conversation, and asked various questions, but was met with dull and uninterested answers. Finally, he had enough,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped, standing in front of the gorgeous doctor.

Shocked, Sweets put his sandwich down, "I'm sorry?" He said confused. He knew he was saying much, but he was just nervous, because really? He liked Booth more than he should have. So anything could be used against him, and he couldn't handle it.

"You haven't said _**anything**_! You're a fucking vegetable!" Booth shrieked out, flailing his arms in the air.

He huffed and calmed down, rubbing his face with his hand. Booth sat down in the chair opposite of Sweets.

It was quiet for a while, with Sweets looking down at his hands and Booth looking at him looking down at his hands.

"Do you not like me?" Booth whispered leaning in, praying for the positive answer.

Sweets bit his lip and looked up, letting out a huff of his own. "That's not it," he whispered weakly. Shaking his head and letting out a dry laugh, "That's not it at all."

Booth rejoiced a little inside and joined Sweets back on the desk, taking the Doctors face in his hands.

"Then what is it?" Booth whispered back, pulling Sweets face closer.

"I don't know what to say," Lance closed his eyes and let it all out. "I'm so nervous around you, I don't know what to say! What if I say the wrong thing and you don't like me anymore? What if you think back to this moment later on and decide that I'm not what you want? I like you so much, me being myself just isn't good enough. Nothing is good enough for me to have you, and for you to be happy with what I give you. I want it all to be perfect, because I want _us_ to be perfect. And I just don't know how to do this…I'm scared."

Well, Booth sure wasn't expecting that. He knew the poor guy was nervous, but he thought he would just ease into the situation.

Booth let out a little laugh, and pulled Sweets even closer, "You don't have to be scared, and you don't have to be nervous or worried, because you have no reason to be. You are perfect in every possible form of the word and I don't think I can imagine you being any other way. You may not think so, but I know for a fact, that if this doesn't end well, I will never feel the same way towards anyone else, ever. You've stolen my heart completely and you've ruined me for everyone else. You have me, body and soul."

Sweets was near tears and he felt this ache in his chest, a lovely ache that called for Booth. And as if reading his mind, Booth slowly brought their lips together in possibly the most perfect kiss ever. Hands found hands, and bodies crushed together, a passion rising that no one would be able to compare to. Sweets cheeks were a flame, and every part of him was yearning for more. In the mist of it all, Sweets found himself crying, because this kind of happiness seemed impossible to achieve.

Booth pulled away when he tasted the salty tears, and wiped them away. Sweets was biting his lip and his eyes were closed. He was unconsciously leaning forward, causing Booth to laugh.

Sweets pealed his eyes open and blushed some more…if that was possible. Smiling, he playfully shoved Booth away, "Shut up…" he mumbled in embarrassment.

Booth shook his head and pulled him in again,

"You're all mine, " He punctuated each syllable with a kiss.

"All mine."

He whispered one last time, unknowingly capturing Sweets heart, and pressed his lips to the others once more.

* * *

Told ya! It's incredibly mushy!

Please, review! It's like sex for me! PLEASE!


End file.
